


You have Your Mother’s Hair

by EyesWatchingUs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: (Y’all I’ll implement suggestions into my work if I like it.), (even tho I actually like cannon Dumbledore Khffbhdschudcbjsw), Catch me hopping on the Slytherin Harry Train, Dumbledore Bashing, Harry with his mom’s hair, Here’s my ticket(YEEET), Morally Grey, Multi, Red Harry AU, Snape was actually in love with Lily in this, The Dark Lord? More like the YEEEEEEET-less Lord, and dad’s eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesWatchingUs/pseuds/EyesWatchingUs
Summary: Based off of a tumblr post that said “what if Harry had his mom’s hair and his dad’s eyes?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Harry Potter fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Harry+Potter+fandom).



  “Red hair, hand me down clothes, you must be a Weasley.”

“A What?” Harry asked the blond boy. Draco blinked at him

   “You...aren’t a Weasley?”

“Whatever a  _ Weaslie _ is, I’m not one.” Harry was a bit irritated with the slimeball in front of him. Draco stuck out a hand, smirking.

                              “I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Stick with me and I can show you how to tell the wrong sort.” Harry firmly took his hand

 “I’m Potter, Harry Potter, and I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.” 

Draco’s mouth dropped in awe. 

      “You’re  _ The Harry Potter _ ?”

“Why are you talking like that, I’m not a celebrity or anything…”

   “MR. MALFOY! COME BACK FOR YOUR FINAL FITTING!” A woman’s voice yelled. Draco looked very embarrassed. He quickly dropped Harry’s hand. 

  “I’ll see you on the train, save me a compartment.” He threw back as he scurried. Harry blinked.  _ A strange fellow. _ He thought to himself.

 

ⓁⒶⓉⒺⓇ, ⒶⓉ ⓅⓁⒶⓉⒻⓄⓇⓜ ⓃⒾⓃⒺ ⒶⓃⒹ ⓉⒽⓇⒺⒺ ⓆⓊⒶⓇⓉⒺⓇⓈ

 

 Unsure of himself, Harry followed the woman loudly talking about Platform 9¾. 

He strode side by side with a freckled redhead his age. The woman placed a hand on Harry’s back.

    “You just have to run straight into it, Ron.”

“I’m not Ron.” Harry quickly said. Ron, who stood beside him, looked offended as his mother did a second take. 

     “Oh my heavens! I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Harry.” 

    “I can’t believe you forgot Harry, mum!” Fred exclaimed.

“Next thing you know, you’ll forget John or Alice,” George added. 

         “Oh, hush!” Molly turned to Harry. “Is this your first year? Where are your parents?”

   “Dead.” Harry said. Molly gasped. Ron rolled his eyes.

“Well, wherever your parents are, we’ll be late if we don’t hurry.” Ron muttered. Harry blinked, and dragged him into the platform nervously. Together they boarded. They sat in an empty compartment. The train had just started moving when a girl slid open the door.

       “Have you seen Neville’s frog?”

“No.”

She left. The two gingers looked at each other. The door slid open again.

     “Potter! How would you like to sit in my compartment?” Draco purred. 

“Why don’t you sit with us instead?” Harry pushed back his shaggy bangs. Ron looked at his lighting scar in shock. 

     “I’m not going to sit with a  _ weasely _ .” Draco snarled.

“Either sit or get.”

      “Get?”

“Out.” Harry looked out the window. Draco shifted from foot to foot.

           “Okay.” He mumbled as he sat next to Harry.

  
  



	2. Harrison Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all know I had to do the Evans trope.

They sat in awkward silence.

       “Are you really Harry Potter?” Ron asked.

“No, I’m Sirius Black.” He said sarcastically. “Why wouldn’t I be Harrison Potter?” Harry added as an afterthought. 

    “Because Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived? Because Harry Potter is the person who somehow managed to kill You-Know-Who as a baby? Excuse us for being suspicious.” Draco explained, taking Ron’s side. Harry blinked.

        “Well, in that case, I’d like to be called Harrison Evans instead.”

“Evans?” Ron furrowed his brow.

         “My mother’s maiden name.” 

The racist slimeball and the brash anti-traditionalist looked at each other, then back at their idol. They nodded. 

       Then they all looked at the toad who had hopped in their compartment.

“Come back here!” Cried the know-it-all who followed it, dragging a scaredy cat behind her. 

   “ _ Frigidus ranae! _ ” Draco twirled his wand counterclockwise once then flicked it, stopping the toad in his tracks. Hermonione scooped him up eagerly, handed him to Neville, then looked at Draco.

       “How did you do that? Teach me!” 

Draco blinked. Neville shifted, wanting to unfreeze his toad but trapped by polite mantras and anxious thoughts drilled into his brain by benevolent guardians. Draco launched into a long winded explanation, continuing until Harrison spoke.

   “What’s wrong?” 

Neville looked up at him. 

            “M-my toad, he’s still frozen.” 

Harrison looked at Draco pointedly. Draco flushed as he muttered a “ _ regelo _ !” The frog started wiggling again. Neville smiled.

    “Thanks...er..What’s your name again?”

“Harrison, Harrison Evans.”


	3. Draco is a history Nerd™️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a separate dark fic, but i’m Thinking that I should merge my dark fic idea with this one? What do you guys think?

“What house are you four wanting to go in? I think I’ll be a Ravenclaw” Hermione  asked. 

           “I’m going to be a Slytherin.” Draco said, confident in his classification.

   “Gryffindor.” Ron replied. Neville sighed.

         “I’ll probably be a Hufflepuff. I can already hear my Nan’s howler.” 

Harrison blinked. 

         “Houses?”

“There are four houses in Hogwarts, each representing a core aspect of the founder’s own personalities. Ravenclaw is Wit and desire to learn. Gryffindor is bravery. Slytherin is cunning and ambition. Hufflepuff is determination and hard work.” 

       “Hagrid said that there wasn’t a bad wizard who didn’t go through Slytherin.” Harry said slowly. 

    “That’s an old wives tale! There are plenty of bad wizards in other houses! We’ve been the victim of a smear campaign!” Draco cried, aggressively pointing upwards like a street preacher. Neville shrugged.

       “Hagrid’s probably just had a bad experience with a Slytherin.” They all fell quiet. 

 

ⓛⓐⓣⓔⓡ 

 

  “Firs’ years, this way!” Hagrid called. Hermione herded her new friends towards the large, jovial man. Hagrid brightened when he saw Harrison.

   “Harry!”

“I’m going by Harrison Evans from now on.” He said, quickly and awkwardly. Hagrid beamed.

   “Al’ight Harrison, just get on this boat with two a’ yer friends.” Draco and Ron shouldered away Hermione and Neville to stand even closer to Harry. Harrison and the two climbed into a small boat. 

   “See you two on the other side.” Harrison said as he waved at them. The boat rocked as it began to slide smoothly to the other side. A large castle loomed before them. 

  “It’s so beautiful.” He sighed. Draco looked smug.

                “Of course it looks beautiful, but the real beauty is the rich history and stunning architecture inside. Did you know that on different days of the week, different classrooms become available for use?” Draco waved his hands excitedly. “And Father told me about this one room called the room of requirement and it only shows up when you walk past it three times thinking about what you want.” Ron and Harrison made eye contact. 

   “We could use that as a secret clubhouse.” Harrison said slowly. 

“A secret clubhouse?” Draco asked. 

    “Er-meeting place for our friends.” 

“That sounds interesting. We could have a space to plan revenge….”

         “Or just hang out.” Ron piped up.

    “We’d have to find it first.” Harrison pointed out. 

           They fell silent and stayed silent the rest of the ride. Then, they were herded into the main hall. The trio managed to clump together with Hermione and Neville as Ms. McGonagall stood in front of them lecturing. 


	4. Introducing......Snape, Snape, Sev’erus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to slowly start merging my dark fic idea with this one. If y’all want this fic to be a happy (er) fic, y’all better tell me before I up the rating to explicit.

 Severus Snape sat at the head table. The first years were filing in. Severus gazed lazily at the students he felt were most likely to be sorted into his house. 

     “There’s Malfoy. Ten Knuts he’s Slytherin.” Flitwick whispered. Snape raised an eyebrow. Usually Flitwick and Minerva bet on who would go in which house before the sorting. 

  “I won’t even take the bet.” Severus drawled. “He’s practically one of mine already.” 

   Then he saw….him. Snape blinked. The young man currently entering the Great Hall looked like Lily. He mentally shook his head. He was probably just a Weasley. Besides, he tried to tell his panging heart, Lily’s son would probably look more like James. Severus leaned over to Flitwick.

     “Ten gallons says that both Weasleys go to Gryffindor.” 

Flitwick blinked. 

 “That’s not a Weasley. That boy’s hair is too messy.” 

       “Weasley and Pseudo-Weasley then. Do you take the bet?”

“Of course!” The excitable charms teacher chirped. 

 

ⓗⓔⓡⓜⓞⓝⓘⓝⓔ ⓖⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔⓡ

 

  “Granger, Hermione.” 

Hermione stepped forward, eyeing the tattered hat. She placed it on her head nervously. 

_ Sharp one, expecting Ravenclaw are we?  _

**“** Yes.” She said aloud.

_ Mmh, I think you’ll do better in _ “GRYFFINDOR” Hermione felt a swell of pride as the red and orange table welcomed her.

  
  


ⓓⓡⓐⓒⓞ ⓜⓐⓛⓕⓞⓨ

“Malfoy, Draco.”

  Draco slid towards the sorting hat. He would never dare to show fear in front of his future classmates. As soon as it touched his head, it shouted

     “SLYTHERIN!” He heaved a sigh of relief.

 

ⓝⓔⓥⓘⓛⓛⓔ ⓛⓞⓝⓖⓑⓞⓣⓣⓞⓜ

“Longbottom, Neville.”

 Neville dragged his feet up to the hat, fiddling with the Remembrall. He sullenly tugged it over his head. 

       “GRYFFINDOR!” It shouted. Neville jumped up and threw the hat down in surprise. Hermione waved him over to where she was sitting. He settled in beside her.

 

ⓡⓞⓝⓐⓛⓓ ⓦⓔⓐⓢⓛⓔⓨ

 “Weasley, Ronald.” 

Ron dug his feet in as Harrison pushed him forward. 

     “Just go!” He hissed to Ron. 

“What if I get sorted into Slytherin?”

    “You’ll have Draco! Just go already!”

“I don’t like Draco!”

    “Just go!” Harrison bellowed. Ron skittered to the hat, jamming it on quickly. 

  “GRYFFINDOR!”

Ron tried not to cry tears of happiness as he yeeted to the table of lions.

 

ⓗⓐⓡⓡⓘⓢⓞⓝ ⓔⓥⓐⓝⓢ

     “Potter, Harry.”

“Actually I prefer Harrison Evans.” He corrected as he approached the hat, pulling it on. A low murmur broke out in the Hall.

_ Oh hello.  _

“Hello.” Harry replied.

_ Mmmmmmmmmmmm…..interesting _

“What is?”

_ You’d do well in Slytherin. _

“Okay.” Harrison shrugged.

    “SLYTHERIN!”

The murmur broke into confused shouting. He noticed the glimmer of money being passed at the head table. Harrison sat next to Draco. 

  “Did you know that the charms used to make the roof look like the outside are technically dark magic?”

           “No? What do you mean  _ technically _ dark magic?”

“.....Well, there’s dark magic and  **_dark_ ** magic. All  **_dark_ ** magic is illegal. Dark magic is magic that uses dark magic.  **_Dark_ ** magic is magic that messes up either the caster’s or the victim’s core.”

          “Core?”

“Magical core.”

         “Ah.”

“Also, if you want to look at dark magic spells, don’t do it at school.”

       “Why not at school specifically?”

“The school library keeps a log of who checks out which book, and if you check out too many  _ questionable  _ books, they’ll blacklist you from the library.” 

      “Don’t do that, got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to clear your browser history.


End file.
